


Book of Changes

by Asmodeus



Series: NOHRE -- OC's [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Braiden has always been v much like me i made my oc me oops, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus





	Book of Changes

It isn’t that omegas are meant for smaller spaces, its just that Braiden big spaces never felt … comfortable.

He stands there, fiddling with the edge of his shirt as the movers bring everything in. The alphas in the group every so often glance towards him, ask if he’s okay -- he’s been giving off a distressed scent since this morning when the last of their belongings in Braiden and Koreys small apartments got packed up. Korey had reassured him -- they’d be okay. Mated pairs weren’t meant for small spaces, they needed space to grow, every family did. But Braiden still felt that twang of longing for his old home again, the thin walls and the shitty ventilation be damned it was still his home for far too long.

Now, Braiden is stuck in a building that expands past the size of the apartment floor. Well -- not that badly, but the house was fairly open concepted and Korey had been planning it and building it just for them -- their own den one could say.

He gets tired of the alpha’s sniffing him and trying to help him soon enough though, finally stepping into the house beyond the kitchen that was attached to the entryway. He passes through rooms with wide open ceilings and bay windows, wooden beams support the structure right through the main areas and he knows those are small things that were done for Braiden, tiny pieces that made it feel less like a foreign country and more like home. Trailing his fingers down the side of one he finds his eyes draw to the stairs along the edge of a far wall, rooms hidden and stacked on each other to keep the rest of the house open. It was fine with Braiden, it made them cozier in his mind and he can’t help but get drawn to them when the movers have mostly moved those areas in.

There’s mattresses in each room and dressers and -- ah, there was Braidens bookshelves. Boxes of novels lie at the base of the structure and Braiden isn’t sure where all of the books will fit in this house, they’d need more shelves after all. His old apartment had had many -- too many -- piles of books that never fit in his shelf, only boxed up and stored when they were all transported into the new home. He’d figure that out later, for now, he’d grab one and find any place small enough he could tuck himself into.

It takes only a few minutes before he manages to lean their king bed mattress ( bought for this house Braiden knows, it’d never fit their old dingy apartments ) against a wall and grabs a single pillow to tuck himself under with. He sits there and reads for hours -- until Korey’s face appears in the opening, grin wide but concern for his mate still in the alpha’s eyes.

‘  Everything okay in here ?? I was worried a bit back about where you went, but your scent had calmed down so I uh, I wasn’t going to bother you.  ‘ He drops down to his knees and shuffles in the first little bit of the space, cramped in as it wasn’t meant for more than just one. But when he smells the shift in Braidens scent again that felt … pleased with how closed in he was, he stuck it out just to talk.

‘  I’ll … have to come out soon huh ??  ‘ Nose scrunched up, unpleased at the thought but not enough to physically shift anything to alert Korey to distress.

‘  Well, yeah. We need to set up the room and sleep tonight after all.  ‘

He can’t say no honestly, the feel of arms tight around him and the weighted blankets Braiden had spoiled himself on months ago felt -- too good to give up for his tiny hidey hole. So he nods, and closes his book uncaring of the page as he had read it all before.

The two piece the room together, pushing the dresser against the wall and setting up the bedframe with a bit of assistance from a worker still hanging back to ensure things were in place. Braiden manages the sheets as Korey busies himself off with the rest of the house again, and begins to unload the clothes between the closet and the dresser.

It’s only when the sun begins to set that he remembers he has to eat, a low grumble in his stomach as he sighs and leaves the comfort of the smaller rooms. There’s takeout on a counter, Korey sitting on a stool at the breakfast nook as their table and chairs were still unuseable. The meal is small, warm, and the night goes on uneventful.

Between shifts at the library Braiden finds himself tucked away in some small nook of the house, a book in hand and a weighted blanket over his shoulders. It's the little comforts he can give himself as he works himself up to trying to stay center house in the future -- well, for the rest of their time there, lives. His books pile out of their boxes and into piles around his hiding holes and he’s sure Korey takes them somewhere so they aren’t in the way -- but on one more agitated day ( he’s nearing his heat and he’s not too fond of it ) he can’t find a book -- anywhere.

Pacing out of the side rooms, Braiden finds Korey putting nails in the walls out in the living room.

‘  I’m putting up paintings, I swear --  ‘

‘  I don’t care about that right now -- where are my books going ??  ‘

Korey stares at him for a moment before taking a nail from his mouth and shoving it into his pocket. He looks … sheepish, and Braiden can only fold his arms across his chest before narrowing his eyes at the alpha.

‘  Where are they, Korey.  ‘

‘  Okay don’t get mad but I didn’t want to throw them all in there at once --  ‘

‘  That’s not reassuring Korey !!  ‘ He doesn’t mean to shout but when he catches himself, hands cover his mouth before his face -- ‘  I’m sorry Korey I didn’t mean to I just -- ‘

‘  I know -- You aren’t used to all this, and your heats coming, I can smell it on you.  But let me … show you ?? what I’ve been doing with your books. It’s nothing bad, I promise.  ‘ Reaching out a hand, Braiden can only resign and take it, letting Korey lead him towards the far wall of the hall in the smaller rooms were. There’s Braiden’s bookcase there, built into the wall now and filled to the brim with what books they could fit in there. But Braiden knows his books, and one of them is definitely not his. Narrowing his eyes at the foreign book, Braiden watches as Korey pulls at it, the mechanisms in the wall giving themselves away as the bookcase carefully pulls back into the wall and shifts out of the way to reveal --

More books.

Books and books and books, but it isn’t a stupid monster sized room it’s -- it’s Braiden sized, kept small and the ceiling low. Theres not too much in there honestly, a small room tucked behind where their own resides with Braidens old mattress ( he didn’t even notice it missing ) and a new weighted blanket. There’s a stack of pillows in the center of the room, arranged in a way Braiden is familiar with as he had done it with his own many times now in the small nooks he found in the house.

Eyes blown, he can only quickly glance towards Korey before the alpha is grinning, and Braiden can’t help but pull him down for a kiss. It isn’t consuming, but Braiden wouldn’t lie if asked if he bit at Koreys lips and slipped his tongue against Koreys for a bit in the moment. They part red cheeked and swollen lipped as Braiden pants softly, barely an inch away from Korey’s face.

‘  I know you like your own time, tucked away. I had this built but I wanted to finish setting it up. Blaine finished getting it to open and close a few days ago, couldn’t do it with you here.  ‘

Braiden’s lost for words, it’s ridiculous how little it takes from Korey’s lips to render the omega speechless. Digging teeth into his bottom lip though, he glances from his mate to the room beside them. Voice dropping, Braiden focuses on Korey again, corners of his lips twitching up as he whispers.

‘  I think you’ll have to come in and let me blow you to show my appreciation.  ‘

‘  As long as you still nest on the main bed -- I think I love the idea.  ‘


End file.
